Romeo and Juliet: Happily Ever After
by Archer101
Summary: what would have happened if the story played out a little differently? What if they didn't die? How would their lives end? A different take on a clasic story.


_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Happily Ever After**_

I lay in my bed thinking of nothing other than him. His face is all I see as I close my eyes and wait for the cover of night. I had been nothing but a useless body the past two days, for my mind and soul were with my fair Romeo. With every breath, another thought of Romeo would cross into my mind and I would be lost in thought.

I could not let myself be distracted tonight, for Romeo will be waiting at the front gate of the church where we will finally join hands and escape to a place where we can be happy together. We would journey far from this town of Verona, and far from the families that would forever try to keep us separated. This was our chance to make our escape to happiness.

I slowly climbed out of bed and went to the window. My horse stood ready, next to the trellis. I would have to act quickly, just in case one of the maids would open one of the windows and see me in my attempts. My family would surely put a stop to my actions before I reached the street in front of the house, if I was spotted.

Taking one deep breath, I steadied myself and reached for the trellis. I pulled on it and it seemed to be strong enough to hold my weight, so I began my descent to the ground below. With every step I could feel myself getting closer and closer to freedom. My heart began to race, just as my feet touched solid earth.

I mounted my horse and glanced back over my shoulder just once as I rode away. Everything still seemed calm, but I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I let the thought go, suspecting that I was just paranoid. Soon I would be with Romeo and nothing would matter. I set off as fast as I could, heading for the church…

…..

"When will she arrive?!"

"Worry not Romeo, she will be here soon." Friar Lawrence told me once more. Nervous, I paced the floor. What if she had been caught? What if she had decided that she no longer wanted to run away? I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't help but to think about the life we could have together. A nice modest house with no one to tell us that we couldn't be together, that would be prefect. A life with Juliet as my companion is more that I deserve.

The Friar came running into the room. He wore a smile on his face and Romeo's heart began to race. "Romeo, someone is approaching on horseback!"

….

"Juliet!" He yelled, wanting to greet his wife. He ran up to the horse and realized that it was not his beloved. It was a man that he recognized as working for the house of Capulet. He dismounted his horse and Romeo saw that he carried a sword. He took a few steps back and drew his own sword as well.

Without even one word being exchanged, the man swung his sword at Romeo. The two men immediately began to fight. Their skills were both impressive, but neither of them managed to land a blow. They were equally matched.

As the duel continued, the Friar saw that another horse approached. This time, it was Juliet. As soon as she saw her Romeo, a look of terror crossed her face. She jumped down from her horse and ran to his side. "Stop! Stop this!" She cried. Neither of the two men paid any attention to her.

She was angry and scared, and she wasn't thinking clearly. As the men drew apart for a brief moment, she threw herself between them. The man who had worked for her father had accidently struck her with his sword. She collapsed on the ground, blood seeping from the wound in her side.

Both Romeo and The Friar ran to her side. The man took the opportunity to run while no one was paying attention. Romeo took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. He couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at his wife, as she lay bleeding before him. He lightly brushed the hair away from her face and Juliet smiled for a brief moment, and then she closed her eyes…

…

"How are you feeling my love?" Romeo asked as he sat down next to his wife. "I feel fine, thank you." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

After she had been stabbed, they had taken Juliet to the Friar's cell. He had bandaged her up and given her something for the pain. Then together, she and Romeo fled Verona. The now lived in a small town, miles and miles from the cruel place that they had once lived. They still kept in touch with Friar, but only to make sure no one had figured out where they had gone.

They planned to live out their lives together, in their small house, in an inconspicuous town. They may not have riches, but they had something even better. They had each other.


End file.
